


Fashion and Practicality

by Anonymous



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), 백작가의 망나니가 되었다 - 유려한 | Trash of the Count's Family - Yulyeohan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Duke Deruth consults the famous fashion designer Edna Mode about his outfit to the final battle against the White Star.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Fashion and Practicality

**Author's Note:**

> TCF Chapter 651 translation screenshot and Edna picture credits to eatapplepies and Pixar

"No, no, no, NO CAPES!!!" Edna shouted, throwing her sketchbook at Duke Deruth, nobility and father of a powerful hero figure be damned. "Do I need to give you my 1000 page report on how capes kill heroes without exception?!"

"Choi Han seems to be doing fine." Deruth Henituse muttered under his breath, making the small woman erupt again,

"HE DOES WHAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing," Deruth quickly said, waving his hand dismissively and trying to calm her.

Edna believed none of that, having saw countless superheroes try to lie to her face to save their capes. She made a note to herself to track down each and every one of the Silver Shield Hero's friends later just in case.

For now, though, she had to focus on this impudent man who insisted on wearing a cape for _fashion (she mentally spat)_ to war.

"No capes." Edna repeated, "Just one yank by a random man," She rushed in and grabbed Deruth's collar as an example, "and you're dead in an instant! Tripping hazards, deadweight, extra surface for a person to grab and hack at you- capes are good for nothing! No capes!"

"But Miss Edna, be reasonable, capes are part of a noble's fashion, if I don't wear one-"

"Pah! Who cares about dress codes at war?! All those other silly nobles can just go die! Since you made the correct decision to consult me, you better listen to my number one rule: no capes!"

Deruth looked helplessly at the woman who looked as if she was going to poke her pencil into his eye if he didn't listen and asked weakly instead, "...What about a compromise?"

* * *

"I am so proud." Edna Mode wept. "I approve. I approve of you, Duke Deruth. Keep wearing those infernal things to show the world to take off your damn cumbersome cape before a fight! You're such a pattern!!"


End file.
